


Confidence Tricks

by jerotik (jeroine)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, I Tried, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jerotik
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have their wedding night, but Yuuri may need some egging on to get going.





	Confidence Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is my first smut writing post! :"0  
> I could say I'm a newbie, so I hope you guys still enjoy? Haha.

The moonlight streamed through the window and into the bedroom where Victor was ensconced in the thick sheets of the bed. He was practically bare from head to toe, awaiting in his robe of silk for his newly-wedded husband to appear from the bathroom. Tonight marked their wedding night.

When the lights of the bathroom from below the door turned dim, his ocean eyes twinkled as he heard next the door opening and then closing. There was Yuuri, sporting merely a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Victor couldn’t help but smile.

“Love, you’re looking so good tonight.” He teased, eliciting an immediate reaction from his husband.

Yuuri chuckled, red with embarrassment. “Ah, but you look much lovelier in the moonlight like that...”

A giddy feeling overtook Victor as his face flushed just as red. He mused while he watched Yuuri dry himself with another towel. “Mm, you sweet talker.”

The smaller man set aside the towel neatly, approaching his husband with a small smile. “I’m only telling the truth.”

He shifted hesitantly so Yuuri was finally seated between Victor’s strong thighs. The Asian took some time to appreciate his husband, looking so flushed and lovely. He was so beautiful like this, his strong arms and legs as white as rose ivory. Yuuri had often seen his husband bare prior to their marriage, but he never had the time to really take in an explosive view like this. The Russian’s oceanic orbs blinked back at Yuuri.

“Enjoying the view?” Victor cooed, making his husband’s face burn.

“Um…” Yuuri bit his lip. “You just look so enthralling. I can’t help it.”

Victor laughed before opened his arms wide, beckoning Yuuri into an embrace. “Come on, dear. I can’t wait anymore.”

-

The air in the bedroom was soon filled with soft moans and sounds of wet kissing. Victor aided his husband through passionate kisses, setting the rhythm of the push and pull of their tongues together. Despite this, Yuuri’s movements remained sloppy, but it only turned on Victor all the more.

It was a matter of time before he felt Yuuri’s hands grope at his broad chest, drawing out a satisfied hum from Victor. The sound made the Asian break the kiss.

“Is...is this okay?” The smaller man kept on squeezing his husband’s chest, his thumbs circling around his nipples. The sensation sent small waves of pleasure through Victor.

“Nh, you’re doing good.” He crooned, his sultry ocean eyes gazing at his adorable husband. “Keep at it.”

Soon, he felt the contact of a wet appendage on one of his nipples, and Victor let out soft cries from the sensation. Yuuri’s tongue continued to graze on the hardening nub, occasionally sucking on it even. On the other hand, he was rubbing and pinching Victor’s other nipple, adding more to the feeling.

“Ooh…”

Yuuri unexpectedly withdrew his mouth again, a sad sigh leaving Victor’s lips as he did. The larger man seemed to be confused at this.

“Why did you stop?” He implored in a slight haze, looking directly at his husband’s delicious chocolate eyes.

The expression painted on Yuuri’s face was uncertainty. “I…I don’t know if I could pull this off.” His eyes averted from Victor slightly. “Taking you, I mean. You seem more experienced at this than I am.”

Hours earlier, Victor propositioned that Yuuri would be the one to lead the night. It brought anxious shivers to the smaller man, especially since his husband was the living legend Victor who-probably-had-slept-around-so-many-times Nikiforov. No matter how much Victor consoled him, Yuuri remained doubtful of himself.

A calloused hand reached over to caress Yuuri’s cheek, turning his face so that they were staring at each other directly. “Yuuri, I have faith that you can. You’ve surprised me so many times. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it again.”

His large hand trailed upward to play with Yuuri’s ebony locks. “This is all new for me too. What the tabloids have said about my so-called ‘sexcapades’ are mere speculation.” Victor chuckled.

The Asian’s wide, chocolate orbs shot back at his husband in surprise. “So, I’m your first?”

The larger man leaned up slowly to peck on Yuuri’s lips. “The first and the last.”

Yuuri kissed back eagerly, placing a hand behind his husband’s head to hold him in place. They both leaned into the mattress, with Victor lying on his back and Yuuri on top of him. After a few more kisses, the smaller man’s lips trailed down to the rosy skin of his husband’s neck, planting small kisses on the side. Victor twitched.

“Do you know why I want you to be the one to take me?” The Russian breathed. Yuuri listened but didn’t stop.

“Mmh?” Yuuri made a sound, sucking on the skin of Victor’s shoulder.

“Ah...I want you to be more confident about yourself in every way.” The sensation made the larger man shudder. “I want you…”

At this, Victor loosened the lace of his robe with one hand and let the fabric unravel, revealing his nakedness so seamlessly. The cold air that brushed his vast rosy skin sent slight chills down his spine. He was hard, and he could see that Yuuri was just as aroused behind the towel on his waist. So, he used the same hand to loosen the wrap of the towel as well, letting it fall on one side of the bed. The action elicited a flustered cry from Yuuri as cold air made contact with his bare body.

“Uwah, Vitya..!”

The larger man wrapped his arms around his smaller husband’s reddening shoulders, bringing his lips to Yuuri’s flushed ear . “Yuuri…please...touch me more.”

And needless to say, the Asian followed, holding and grinding their sexes together. Soft moans escaped both of their lips as they made small, slow thrusts to maintain that sweet friction. They both began to leak from the tips of their cocks.

Victor threw his head back, his hands splayed on both sides of his head so desperately. He looked down to see his handsome lover, whose expression showed just how he was so into it. So beautiful, so cute. In the midst of his quiet gasps, Victor intertwined his hand with Yuuri’s free hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Yuuri, malysh. I want you so bad…”

His pale hand feebly reached out for the bottle of lube from the nightstand, lending it to Yuuri who slowed his thrusts.

“Please...fill me.”

The plea shot straight at Yuuri’s dick. He began working by stroking the tip of Victor’s sizeable cock, his fingers occasionally brushing the underside. The sensation had the larger man bucking underneath Yuuri, letting out a long mewl.

Yuuri withdrew to slick his fingers and Victor’s rim with lube, massaging the pink entrance with his lubed finger. The larger man shuddered again, briefly snapping Yuuri out of it.

“Am I…”

But before Yuuri could finish his question, Victor interrupted him, slightly dazed from his arousal. “You make me feel so good. So good.”

The Russian still sensed a hint of hesitance in his husband’s features, so he gave a reassuring smile. “Only you can make me feel this way, love. So, please...take me. I’ll tell you when it hurts.”

Yuuri smiled back, slightly apologetic for hesitating. Nodding back, he finally inserted a finger inside, eliciting a delicious groan from Victor as it worked him open. The smaller man took his time feeling around the warmth of his husband’s insides, grazing at his prostate. The contact had Victor arch his back in pleasure.

“Nnahh...more…” Victor begged.

And Yuuri was immediately compliant, slowly inserting a second finger inside. He made an attempt to scissor Victor open, making him wince in pain accompanied by a soft “ouch”. The smaller man slowed his movements to worriedly check up on his husband, but Victor only egged him on to continue.

Yuuri pumped his slick fingers in and out, drawing all sorts of soft noises and sobs from Victor. The older man writhed underneath Yuuri, a lot more so when his lover’s fingers managed to hit his prostate. His sighs turned into audible moans.

“I’ll...put another finger in.” Yuuri told, preparing to pull out.

“No...” Victor palmed at his lover’s standing erection, eliciting a low groan. “I want you now. Let me accept all of you, please.”

The smaller man placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek, speaking in whispers. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it.” Victor fondly smiled, spreading his legs wider. “So come…”

The larger man hummed delightly as he kissed the tip of his lover’s nose in approval. He whined as he felt Yuuri’s fingers slowly slide out of him, finding himself at a loss. Soon, he felt the warm head of his husband’s cock prod at his wet pink hole. Yuuri poured more lube on his cock, accidentally making a sloppy mess.

A shaky gasp slipped out of Victor’s pink lips when he felt his lover’s cock slip in. His muscles clenched together as more of the appendage eased in from the lube. Nevertheless, a sharp, dull pain shot through the Russian as his body adjusted to the foreign sensation.

“Ouch.” He hissed.

“Sorry...” Yuuri muttered, enough for Victor to hear.

In no time, Yuuri was fully buried inside his husband. Victor’s lips were parted as he silently moaned.

“...move.” Victor heaved.

Yuuri complied, his smaller body hovering over his husband. His thrusts were slow, but passionate without any hesitance in them. The Russian cried, his soft moans sounding like a symphony. The friction forming from Yuuri’s cock brushing against his increasingly sensitive walls was delicious. It was driving Victor mad with pleasure.

“Ooohhh..” He drawled out a loud moan. “Fuck..”

The younger man huffed. “So tight…”

Yuuri was panting harder above him as he felt his lover gradually picked up the phase. It only drew out louder cries from Victor as he threw his arms around his lover’s shoulders. His huge, unattended cock bounced in rhythm with Yuuri’s thrusts, brushing against Yuuri’s abs. Soon, the room echoed with sounds of skin slapping against skin.

How lucky Victor was to be the one to see his lover so beautiful in the moonlight like this. The image of that come-hither gaze as Yuuri was keen on fucking him burned behind his mind. Despite how fond Victor was at admiring his lover like this, something was amiss with his movements.

“Love. Angle your thrusts upward.” He panted, face flushed.

“Hah…” The smaller man breathed as he lifted Victor’s hips up a bit.

The next time Yuuri thrusted, he aimed upward, directly hitting Victor’s prostate. The older man cried louder as each succeeding thrust continued to nail that same spot. His head flew back as his ocean eyes blew wide.

“There..! Ah! Right there!” He screamed.

And Yuuri delivered. Victor mewled louder and louder for each rhythmic thrust. His toes curled in overwhelming pleasure, the tip of his tongue peeking past his lips as his mouth hung open. He only had to take a look right at Yuuri’s face.

He was glistening with sweat, his beady chocolate eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust and love. His thick brows were creased together, keen on giving everything to Victor tonight. The sight of Yuuri like this was so beautiful, so enticing.

“Hah! Yuuri, kiss me…please!” The Russian pled.

Feeling Yuuri’s breath ghost over his lips, their lips met in a hungry kiss. Victor eagerly parted his lips to let his lover’s tongue explore his mouth. Both of them moaned at each well-aimed thrust, Victor more loudly so.

The way his husband’s cock throbbed inside him indicated that he was close. Yuuri broke the long kiss to take in the sight of Victor’s flushed face, burning with desire. A string of saliva linked their tongues.

“Vitya...I’m close…” Yuuri breathed, continuously ramming his cock deeper into Victor.

The larger man shivered beneath the Asian man, burying his nails on the smaller man’s back. Victor was just as dangerously close from tipping over the edge. The pressure in his balls grew as Yuuri continued to move.

“Coming..!” The smaller man gasped against Victor’s shoulder before biting down hard on his pale rosy skin. A bite mark was left as Yuuri’s teeth withdrew, burying his head into his husband’s broad, firm chest.

“Aaaahhh…! Fill me up!” The sudden pain only translated into pleasure, letting a strangled moan slip past Victor’s lips.

The sound of skin against skin grew louder as Yuuri made the last few thrusts. The larger man shuddered as he felt his husband’s thick, warm seed shoot inside him. Yuuri spurted so much that some of it oozed down the Russian’s thighs and balls. Some of it also coated both their cocks.

Despite this, Victor was still aching for release, which Yuuri immediately noticed. So, the younger man kept moving to bring his lover past the edge, the squelching sounds echoing in the room. And soon, Victor let out the loudest moan for the night as felt a strong moment of release, his back arching up the mattress as he came. He spurted across his chest and chiseled abdomen, outlining its features.

-

The smaller man rolled over beside his lover, his soft cock pulling out of Victor. They took time to catch their breath, letting the faint moonlight from outside shine on them. A feeling of delight rushed over them in their post-orgasmic haze.

Victor turned his head to Yuuri, gazing lovingly into the smaller man’s chocolate eyes. “You were so great, malysh. So good…”

The younger man planted a chaste kiss on his husband’s sweaty forehead. “You’re so beautiful. You’ll always be beautiful.”

The compliment turned Victor scarlet in the face, grinning at Yuuri. “Did you enjoy taking me? You’re really...the best.”

“I did.” Yuuri brushed his nose with Victor’s. “Thank you for accepting all of me. Thank you for giving me this night for me to give myself to you..”

Now it was Yuuri's turn to blush. The older man’s heart fluttered in his chest, pecking his husband’s lips to show his giddiness. “I’ll treasure you forever.”

Victor felt his lover kiss back before they withdrew. “Me too.”

The two men gazed deeply into each other’s eyes before Yuuri sat up carefully. “I’ll get us cleaned up, alright?”

Victor meekly nodded, watching as his husband disappeared into the bathroom again to get more towels. The older man stared up in the ceiling, humming contentedly to himself as he thought just how lucky he was to have married Yuuri. Unknowingly, his ocean eyes grew moist, tears flowing down the sides of his face and onto the mattress.

He couldn’t help the wide smile on his face.

When Yuuri came back with the washcloth, he rushed into his husband’s side the moment he saw the glistening beads of tears in Victor’s eyes.

“Victor!”

Before the younger man could say anything, a large, pale rosy hand caressed Yuuri’s cheek. Still sniffling, Victor leaned up to gaze at his husband again. The younger man’s eyes were wide.

“I’m so happy, Yuuri. So happy that you’ve made me mine.” He sobbed softly. “I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

A warm smiled was etched on Yuuri’s face as he began to run the washcloth down Victor’s rosy skin, cleaning off the cum from earlier. “Victor, I’m happy too. Happy to finally claim you…”

Victor let out a chuckle. “I’m proud of you.”

The younger man continued to clean off the remaining mess on his lover’s large body, careful to not rouse Victor again. “I’m proud to be yours.”

The moonlight faded after Yuuri had gotten done. The couple laid in bed together, bare of any clothing aside from underwear and soundly asleep in each other’s arms and legs. That night marked their wedding night, a night they would hardly forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated happy birthday to Yuuri! :D  
> I've been bombarded with college demands and basically life has been draining. But I'm still living!
> 
> Dance Again will be updated, don't worry!


End file.
